<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going home by 80sbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251489">Going home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sbucky/pseuds/80sbucky'>80sbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sbucky/pseuds/80sbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back home after the war isn't easy. Luckily, Schofield will always be there for Blake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/70sblake/gifts">70sblake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Lula. This is for you. Also, to everyone who reads it, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Returning home isn't easy. They both know that it could be worse, that they have to be happy about the fact that both of them are safe in their little apartment, but Schofield can't stop having nightmares and Blake can't stop thinking about the look in his lover's eyes when he tried so desperately to keep him alive. That moment haunts them alive and they can feel it with every little part of their bodies when the sun sets behind their apartment and the lights get turned off after finally eating something they can properly call food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will wakes up one warm night, a thin layer of sweat formed all over his body because of the use of maybe too many blankets. And when he comes to his senses, he notices there’s no body pressed against him, but there’s music coming from the other room. Although he’s still waking up, he immediately recognizes the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens the door of the bedroom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom, al he can see is his lover sitting in front of the window, his voice low enough to not wake up their neighbours, but loud enough for Will to understand the lyrics. It is the song he heard when he finally reached the second batallion and is the song he kept singing to Blake when he came back, hoping that that would bring him a little bit of peace. And now, Tom was singing that song, a cup of warm tea in his hand while his other one kept brushing away the tears falling on his cheeks, legs crossed in front of the open window. When he notices Will looking at him from the doorway of their “nest” (Blake likes to call it like that), all he can do is give him a sad smile and extending his hand so Will can grab it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, Will is sitting in front of him, pulling him as close as they can be which ends with Tom sitting on his lap. Everything around them evaporates, it’s just the two of them breathing each other’s smells while Will starts singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a poor wayfaring stranger” his voice isn’t perfect, but Tom still loves it. “I’m travelling through this world of woe” Will grabs a little strand of hair that fell into Tom’s forehead and tucked it behind his ear. “Yet there’s no sickness, toil nor danger” Tom closes his eyes and feels his tears fall, some getting into his mouth and some falling off his chin. “In that bright land to which I go,” Will stops singing so he can kiss his lover’s tears, making him smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going there to see my father” Tom hides his face in the space between Will’s neck and shoulder, leaving a little kiss in the skin. “I’m going there, no more to roam.” Their hands are still tangled, Will’s thumb caressing the back of Tom’s hand. “I’m only going over Jordan” Blake lifts his head and looks at his lover’s eyes, a soft smile forming on his lips. “I’m only going over home.” Tom gives him a little peck on the lips and when Will starts singing again, Tom whispers the lyrics along with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know dark clouds will gather round me" Tom kisses Will's nose. "I know my way is rough and steep" Will untangles their hands so he can grab Tom's face, moving his thumbs along the line of his cheekbones. "But golden fields lie just before me, where God's redeemed shall ever sleep." Tom closes his eyes and Will kisses his eyelids, making the other giggle.</span>
  <span>"I'm going home to see my mother" Will looks out the window, the sun's first rays colouring the sky. "And all my loved ones who've gone on" They're both starting to fall asleep, allowing their minds to rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm only going over Jordan"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm only going over home."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's short, but I was too scared of ruining it that it stayed like that oops. I hope you liked it, please leave comments and kudos I love y'all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>